NewS to Ouran
by Raging Pandemonium
Summary: The JE group, NewS in later chapters meets Ouran Host Club... My first serious fanfic. Updated with chapter 2! read&review please.
1. Chapter 1

nya. so i'm really weird but somehow.. this fic started with Tegomasu.. then ended up with a crossover with Ouran. So.. tell me what you think.. I'm open for suggestions! v -r

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or Tegomasu.. if I did, I would be hugging Massu like there was no tomorrow. XD

As the music faded away, Masuda Takahisa flashed a grin to Tegoshi Yuya who smiled in return. They both took a bow and went backstage.

"Uwaaa" Massu said as he glomped Tegoshi. "That was a good concert ne?"

Tegoshi nodded. "Ma-massu! I'm choking."

"Ah. Gomen." Massu said as he sheepishly took his hands off his friend.

Tegoshi yawned. "It must be almost two am now." He checked his watch. "Yep."

Massu looked around. "I'm hungry, let's go out when everyone leaves. I want some sushi!" He said as he did a little boogie in their dressing room.

Tegoshi laughed and said, "Hai, hai. Can't you think of anything else besides your stomach?"

"Not re—"

Massu was cut off as someone entered their dressing room.

"Ah! Gomen gomen." A startled girl with brown hair and huge eyes said as she quickly closed the door.

"Ehhhh?"

Tegoshi just shrugged.

Meanwhile, outside their dressing room, the unfortunate girl was panting.

"_Waaahhh.. wrong wrong room."_ She thought as she tried to calm herself down.

"But.. why is my heart be—" she was cut off when Massu opened the door.

"Ack! Gomen nasai!" Massu said as he looked around to see who he hit.

_"That was twice in a row for someone to disturb Tegomass."_ A passing employee thought as he passed by the trio.

"Massu. You made her fall." Tegoshi said as he whacked Massu on the back.

"Anou… Gomen nasai." The girl said as she stood, bowed and turned to leave.

"Chotto!" Massu said as he grabbed her arm.

"Ehh..?"

"Ah. Gomen for hitting you" Massu said as he let go of her arm. "You entered our dressing room ne?"

"T-that was an a-accident," she shyly grinned at Massu.

"Oi, Massu. We have to go." Tegoshi said as he tapped his watch.

Massu nodded and turned back to the girl.

"Ah… ne? Is that Pocky?" Massu's eyes brightened up as he saw the pink box in her opened bag.

Tegoshi slapped his hand to his forehead. "Gomen ne. He's really hungry now. We better go."

"Uwaa But.. I want some Pocky first before we get sushi!" Massu flashed Tegoshi this adorable puppy dog look that made Tegoshi shake his head.

"What ARE we going to do with you, Buta-chan!?"

"You all need me." (XD)

"Anou.. here." She handed Massu the box and ran away so quickly that neither of them was able to stop her.

"Eh… We didn't get her name." Massu looked guiltily at the box of Strawberry Pocky in his hands.

"No problem. I have a feeling we'll see her soon." Tegoshi said, patting Massu on the back.

And with that said, Massu opened the box of Pocky and ate eight pieces in one go.

"Hmm.." Massu said, carefully chewing a piece of Pocky. "Let's go! I want sushi."

"Sushi here we come!" "HAI!"

oOo

After two serving of sushi, Massu leans back and sighs.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Tegoshi asks.

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Who?"

"Who else? The Pocky girl."

"Who?!"

"The one who entered our dressing room, baka."

"Oooh."

". . ."

"Ne.. isn't that her who just entered right now?"

Massu turned his head so fast that his drink fell on Tegoshi.

"Uwaaa!! Gomen! Gomen!"

"Baka. There she is." Tegoshi points towards where the brown haired girl was seated.

"…Eh?" Massu said, as he saw her sit down in front of a tall, dark haired man. "Who's that?" Unconsciously, Massu clenched his hands.

oOo

"Really now, I never knew that I would bump into you, Kyouya-senpai." The petite brown haired girl said, looking at her senpai with her big laughing eyes. "Oh. And this meal will be on you."

Kyouya looked at her in disbelief. "After all, you were the one who told my father you'll bring me home. You might as well feed me too."

"Very well, Haruhi." Kyouya replied. "I didn't know you were back in Japan."

"Uhm.. I only came back to Japan to watch a concert." Haruhi avoided Kyouya's eyes.

Kyouya lifted an eyebrow. "Concert?"

"Hai."

"What concert?" Kyouya continued looking skeptical.

"Tegomasu."

Haruhi suddenly got all giggly, Kyouya noted. Not a good sign.

"I never knew you were a fangirl, Haruhi." Kyouya's glasses glinted.

"Ehh?" Those words brought Haruhi back to earth. "N-n-no! M-me? Of course not."

"Hmm.." Was it just her or was Kyouya laughing at her?

Haruhi sighed. "Alright. I got obsessed when I went over to Tamaki-senpai's house last year." Haruhi glanced at Kyouya. Good. He's listening. "A.. uh.. boy caught my eye in one of their videos."

"And you've been following how he's been doing ever since."

How Kyouya did that, Haruhi will never know. She merely nodded.

"Ah.."

Are? What's this? Kyouya lost for words? If Haruhi was surprised, she didn't show it.

"So.. shall we order?"

Kyouya's words brought Haruhi out of her thoughts once again.

"Hai!" Haruhi's eyes were shinning as she ordered the most expensive sushi the restaurant was selling.

Kyouya chuckled a bit. She never changed, now did she? Haruhi was a successful lawyer, not as rich as him of course. She's almost there though.

---

watcha think? any suggestions on how this should unfold:)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER T W O.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Tegomasu. (if I did… then I would be feeding Massu a lot of food… like siopao and lechon. So he knows… how much he resembles one. XDDD shot)_

"W-why… who is that guy?!" Massu clenched his fists again, "Why is she with him?!"

Tegoshi raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Eh Massu… you don't even KNOW the girl." Tegoshi poked him. "C'mon, I'll treat you to dessert."

"I-ie. We can get more dessert here." Massu replied, giving Tegoshi a grin while watching the couple at the corner of his eye.

* * *

"So," Kyouya wiped his spoon and fork. "How was the concert?" He looked up just in time to see Haruhi blush crimson. The last time he saw that look on her face was when she had started dating Tamaki. _"She'll never look at me that way…"_ He thought kind of bitterly. 

"Well?" Kyouya asked, somewhat teasingly. The last few years softened the Shadow King a bit. Haruhi fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "It was good.. I guess." Kyouya looked skeptically at Haruhi. "Good? You come all the way from America to watch a concert by people that I am sure you admire, and all you could say was that it was good? Really Haruhi…" Kyouya smirked.

"So? What happened?" Again, Haruhi blushed. "And why ARE you blushing? Just spit it out Haruhi." He glasses glinted evilly. "Sooner or later.. I WILL find out." Haruhi sighed. He's right. "Well.." she started. " I accidentally startled the duo._" "More like she scared them with her bluntness."_ Kyouya thought.

"It was an accident really.. I was looking for the bathroom and I ended up in their dressing room." Haruhi laughed. "I was pretty surprised… and when the opened the door again.. one of them fell on me." Haruhi blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "That's all really." Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Fangirl."

Haruhi flashed Kyouya a Look.

"I'm not a fangirl."

Kyouya smirked. "So… The Great Haruhi has an even more obvious crush now. Who is he?" Haruhi narrowed her big chocolate-y eyes. Before she was able to reply, a high pitched "KYAAAA!! TEGOMASUUUU!!!" interrupted her.

* * *

"Uwaaa Sugoii! A fan, ne?" Tegoshi asked, flashing the girl a brilliant smile that made her heart skip a beat. Massu laughed and stood up. He bowed to the people in the restaurant who was now eyeing them. 

"WE ARE… TEGOMASS." He said in english.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

* * *

"Hai!" Tegoshi exclaimed, standing next to Massu. "Ne, Would you all want to hear a bit of Tegomasu!?" The crowd roared. 

oOo

"Ehhh??" Kyouya turned to Haruhi, who was deeply absorbed in her yummy dessert. "Tegomasu?" He pointed to the duo who were preparing themselves to sing. Haruhi blushed and nodded. _"This'll be __**very**__interesting, then…"_ Kyouya mused as he secretly dialed a few familiar numbers in his cellphone.

* * *

"Pssstt.." 

Tegoshi turned at the sound of a very familiar voice. "_Ehhh??"_ he thought. No one there. He was about to turn to Massu when someone grabbed him.

"BOOO!!"

"AGGGHHH—Ryo?" Tegoshi, a bit miffed at being surprised. He thought some fangirl grabbed him. "_And who knows what they'll do to me…" _he shuddered at the thought. (XD Poor dude. I wonder though… HMMM.. XD)

"Yo," Ryo waved. "We all suddenly had a craving for sushi… is this the only restaurant here?" He laughed a bit.

"We?" Massu asked looking over Ryo's shoulders. He didn't see anyone else with him.

"NYAAA!!" Someone grabbed Massu.

"EHH?? Yamapi!" Massu said, rubbing where Yamapi grabbed him. "And Koyama nya!" Koyama said, popping suddenly out of nowhere with an ice cream cone. "Shige's in the bathroom."

Awkward silence followed.

"Uwaa! There you guys are! You left me!" Shige exclaimed as he ran towards them, fixing his jean's zipper. He accidentally tripped over a passing waitress. "Ahh! Gomen, gomen!" The girl was too busy blushing. "NewS, ne?" "A-ah.. H-hai." He turned. "Gomen."

"Good going. Now everyone will know that we're here." Ryo said, smacking Shige in the head.

"Ne.. don't hit him." Koyama said, rubbing Shige's head.

"You guys are going to sing?" Yamapi asked Tegomasu, eyeing the guitar in Tegoshi's hand.

"Hai. Just a short song." Tegoshi said. Massu agreed with him. "Uwaa! Maybe they'll be so happy that they'll give us more sushi… FOR FREE!!" He sighed happily and went off with Tegoshi towards the small stage in front of the restaurant.

Yamapi smiled. _"Pig."_

_Tegomasu was surprised by their fellow NewS members… It seems like Haruhi would be getting a surprise of her own…_

"Haruchan!♥"

Haruhi was violently glomped by a short blonde and oh-so-adorable little boy who was holding a pink bunny. (Looks can be deceiving. He's older than he looks.)

"H-honey-sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed. Suddenly two redheads started rubbing their faces on Haruhi's. "MOMMY! Those two cretins are defiling our daughter's youthful innocence!!" Suoh Tamaki wailed, coming out of nowhere and glomping Haruhi while pushing the twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru away.

"Hnn." Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka. Honey's stoic cousin, Morinozuka Takashi aka Mori grunted, silently watching everyone.

"Kyouya.." Haruhi said threateningly, "What _are_ they doing HERE? And Tamaki-sempai, I cannot breathe or talk if you insist on hugging me to death."

Tamaki was suddenly hurled to his oh-so-famous corner of woe, muttering, "she called me _sempai_.. oh, those years together didn't do anything to her!" (followed by a lot of mournful French.) "Ne, Tono. Daijoubu. Daijoubu." Hikaru called out to Tamaki, with a maniacal glint in his eye. "Hai, hai. _Haruhi_ calls _us _by our _first_ names.. _without_ the _sempai_ or kun!" Kaoru chirped, with the same glint in his eye. That remark made Tamaki spiral deeper into his corner, making mushrooms grow rapidly out of nowhere.

Haruhi rolled her huge brown eyes, "_They are STILL the same! Tsk.. they never grew up since High school __ne__?" _she asked herself as she watched the twins continue teasing Tamaki. _"Still the same rich handsome bastards too." _She noted, as she saw a couple of girls take their eyes away from Tegomasu just to check out her (really noisy) highschool friends.

* * *

yes. okay, I know I super duper suck. XD but read and review please. 


End file.
